Destin d'une Espèce à part
by Blihioma
Summary: Tsunayoshi leva les yeux vers le carré de ciel bleu qu'il pouvait apercevoir par sa fenêtre. Il l'observe depuis son lit et il se rappelle de tout ce qu'il a vécu avant d'en arriver là. Il a du faire de nombreux choix, qui n'étaient pas toujours sans conséquences. Mais pourtant, il n'a aucun regret à ce propos. Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire.


**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Spiritual, DeathFic, Supernatural

 **Univers :** UA

 **Pairing :** Aucun

 **Evénement :** Os pour Noël

Alors, vous êtes prévenu dès le début, c'est triste. Pourquoi triste ? Eh bien parce que je ne voyais pas l'histoire autrement. Avec « UA, Tsuna + Arcobaleno, Sans couple » (les résultats donc du sondage) le titre m'est venu plutôt facilement. Cependant, je voulais un début et une fin et donc malheureusement, la fin signifie la mort. Oui, cela se terminera par la mort d'un personnage ou plusieurs ? Alors comme ça, faites pas les étonnés à la fin.

Cela raconte une histoire, celle d'une espèce donc, mais également celle de la Terre et de ses habitants. C'est quelque chose de presque philosophique aussi, donc ceux qui sont en vacances ou qui déteste leur prof de philo, ce n'est peut-être pas pour vous XD Je ne peux pas vous dire, moi j'aimais bien cette matière lol. Enfin bref, là n'est pas le sujet, si jamais cela vous dit, n'hésitez donc pas à le lire et à me donner vos impressions à la fin.

Bonne lecture ! Et pour ceux qui auront rebroussé chemin avant le début de la lecture, je vous souhaite malgré tout de joyeuses fêtes :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Destin d'une Espèce à part**_

Une douce mélodie s'élève dans les airs, remplissant mon cœur d'une sérénité que je n'ai jamais connu jusqu'à ce jour : les cloches de l'église tintent gaiement pour annoncer l'heure. A travers ma fenêtre, je vois le ciel si bleu et les nuages, petits moutons blancs, danser avec les oiseaux et un cerf-volant que j'aperçois. L'air est frais mais cela me fait un bien fou, il caresse mon visage et mon torse découvert, rafraichissant par la même occasion mon esprit. Dehors j'attends les cris joyeux des enfants, les commerçants faire des affaires, les parents ordonner à leurs progénitures d'aller moins vite ou de rester près d'eux. Un festival se prépare, c'est ce que l'on m'a dit. Jamais je ne me suis sentit aussi serein, calme et heureux… Cela tient presque du miracle après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je me lève de ma couche de paille et je me dirige vers ma fenêtre. Mes doigts caressent les barreaux de métal qui m'empêchent de me pencher un peu pour voir les rues. Derrière moi, les chaines tintinnabulent contre la pierre du sol. Mon regard accroche une nouvelle fois le cerf-volant solitaire dans le ciel, sa douce couleur jaune me rappelle le soleil, mais également quelqu'un que j'ai connu et que je ne reverrais sûrement plus jamais. Pourtant je ne me sens pas triste, je sais que nous avons tous, tout fait pour le mieux et que nous avons accompli ce pourquoi nous sommes nés.

Je retourne lentement à petits pas jusqu'à l'amas de paille dans un coin de ma chambre exiguë et je m'assieds dessus. J'attrape le pichet d'eau posé sur la table en bois installée à côté de ma couche. Je verse un peu d'eau dans ma main et je masse doucement mes chevilles sous les épaisses menottes qui les retiennent. J'ai mal mais c'est supportable, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans une telle situation, les marques sur mes chevilles en témoignent. Le plus étrange, c'est que je ne ressens aucune haine ni aucune peur par rapport à ce qui m'arrive. Je sais ce qui va m'arriver et pourtant je me sens bien.

Je ferme les yeux et les souvenirs de ma vie me reviennent doucement, un par un. Dans cette vie, le monde sombrait dans le chaos…

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Le monde et les êtres vivants de la Terre n'avaient jamais connu pire situation. Depuis trois ans, les catastrophes naturelles se multipliaient, s'enchainaient sans s'arrêter, ravageaient les habitations, les installations et les ressources du monde. Les morts ne cessaient d'augmenter et la face du monde changeait fatalement : d'anciens déserts étaient désormais sous l'eau, d'anciennes forêts n'existaient plus, d'anciennes mers avaient laissé place à des montagnes… Plus rien n'allait et les habitants de la planète ne savaient pas pourquoi tout cela arrivait et encore moins comment l'arrêter. Ils ne pouvaient que regarder ce qu'il se passait sans pouvoir agir et attendre que la Mort vienne à leur tour les chercher._

 _Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les quelques rares pays encore plus ou moins intactes, commencèrent à se déclarer la guerre et à ravir les territoires abandonnés ou dévastés pour récupérer les ressources qui leur manquaient pour survivre. Le monde était mis à feu et à sang, autant par ses habitants que les éléments. Jamais il n'avait été vu pire enfer._

 _Ce fut dans cette atmosphère de conflit et de malheur, qu'un petit Efroya vit le jour. Même parmi les inhumains, les Efroyas étaient une espèce à part. Ils ne naissaient pas d'autres êtres vivants ou d'autres Efroyas : la nature et la magie elle-même leur donnait naissance. Rares étaient les personnes pouvant en voir un jour, car ils avaient le pouvoir de prendre une apparence humaine afin de se fondre dans la foule. Ils se faisaient généralement passer pour des Espers grâce à leurs pouvoirs psychiques mais leur façon de vivre en communion avec la nature et la magie les différenciaient de tous les êtres vivants de ce monde. Cependant, le plus étrange à leur sujet était leur existence elle-même : les Efroyas n'étaient pas nombreux dans le monde mais ils étaient immortels. Alors quelle était la raison de leur venu au monde ? Apparemment, seuls eux le savaient._

 _Toutefois dans ces temps de guerre, il n'y avait que l'avenir qui avait de l'importance aux yeux des Hommes et des êtres surnaturels. Et un jour, une voyante fit une terrible prédiction : alors que d'ordinaire, la venue au monde d'un Efroya était porteuse de bonnes nouvelles, il fut prédit que celui-ci apporterait malheur, destruction et chaos… Dès lors, il fut activement recherché par tous les êtres de la planète, alliant leurs forces dans le but de pouvoir vivre un jour de plus. A peine fut-il né, que le jeune Efroya répondant au nom de Tsunayoshi fut capturé – en effet cette fois-ci les Êtres savaient qu'il allait naître et ils avaient lancé des scanners magiques à grande échelle sur la planète entière._

 _Les Êtres découvrirent pour la première fois un Efroya sous la forme animale : un magnifique hybride de dragon et de cerf. Sa peau était celle du reptile légendaire, tout comme sa longue queue et sa petite tête, ses pattes puissantes et écailleuses étaient cependant celles d'un cervidé, tout comme les bois sur sa tête semblables aux ramures des arbres. Les longs filins flamboyants et soyeux, donnant l'impression qu'un brasier lui servait de fourrure, accordaient à l'être tout son côté mystique. S'ils n'avaient pas été subjugués par sa beauté et par la quantité de magie qui se déployait de l'Efroya, ils l'auraient sûrement tué sur le champ, mais ses deux qualités eurent le mérite de lui laisser la vie sauve._

 _Mais quelle vie ? Elle se résumait à être attachée comme un simple animal, dans une prison souterraine où la lumière du jour ne perçait jamais. Lorsqu'on venait le voir au moment des repas, il ne bénéficiait que de la flamme vacillante d'une bougie le temps de quelques minutes. Le reste du temps, il le passait dans le noir total et le tout jeune Tsunayoshi perdit rapidement la raison que les Flux du monde lui avaient octroyée. Seul dans la noirceur du monde, il se parlait à lui-même et sombrait petit à petit : il voyait des choses qui n'étaient pas de ce monde et il pensait délirer, mais en réalité ce qu'il voyait n'était autre que les Flux qui l'avaient mis au monde._

 _Ceux-ci lui chuchotaient à l'oreille et si au début Tsunayoshi tentait d'y être sourd, il avait fini par rendre les armes. Le jour où il baissa les bras, il comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait dans le monde : les Flux étaient perturbés, ils n'étaient plus en harmonie avec le monde et cela créait toutes ses catastrophes qui ravageaient et changeaient la planète. Les surplus de Flux et les différentes lignes majeurs tentaient de se rejoindre, de se combler, de se réunifier pour qu'enfin tout rentre dans l'ordre. Cependant si cela n'arrivait pas, le monde en serait détruit. Son destin était d'empêcher cela, c'était la raison de sa naissance, comme pour tous les autres Efroyas né avant lui : les Flux avaient compris ce vers quoi ils se dirigeaient et ils avaient décidés de faire naître des êtres qui, une fois l'heure venue, pourraient résoudre les problèmes créés par les Êtres de la Terre._

 _Toutefois, enchaîné dans son sous-sol, Tsunayoshi ne savait pas comment il pourrait réussir un tel exploit car les emplacements où ils devaient se rendre pour pouvoir rétablir les Flux étaient déjà prédestinés, il ne pouvait donc pas rester ici-bas plus longtemps, mais comment sortir ? Comme s'échapper ?_

 **oOoOoOo**

L'horloge de l'Eglise sonne une nouvelle fois. Cela fait une heure que je rêvasse ainsi mes souvenirs ? Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais m'y perdre autant de temps et je n'ai pas fait la moitié du chemin. Finalement ma vie n'a pas été aussi vide et courte que je ne le pensais. Parfois je me demande pendant combien de temps j'ai été enfermé dans cette prison souterraine ? Assez de temps pour m'en trouver incapable de marcher à cause des lourdes menottes à mes petits pieds d'enfant. A cette époque, j'ai appris à connaître la tristesse et la solitude et je pensais naïvement que le monde était uniquement fait de ces deux sentiments. Je me sentais encore plus triste que ce soit le cas.

Les Êtres qui me tenaient enfermé à l'époque pensaient que cela le monde se calmerait une fois que je serais incapable d'interagir avec la Magie et la Nature, ais je me rappelle parfaitement que les Flux avec qui je conversais, m'affirmaient que l'état de la planète empirait toujours plus. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on m'avait libéré. Je ne pensais pas à la liberté en elle-même, mais je savais que je devais partir, que c'était important, qu'il fallait que je sauve le monde. Les perturbations que je ressentais par moment à travers les Flux faisaient souffrir mon corps comme mon cœur.

Alors que je me sens repartir dans mes souvenirs, au moment où j'ai fait _leur_ rencontre, on toque à la lourde porte de métal qui m'empêche de partir – ce n'ait pas comme si j'avais envie de m'en aller. Je lève doucement les yeux vers l'encoche qui vient de glisser et un regard suffit pour que ma question muette trouve une réponse :

« Tu as de la visite ? Je les fais entrer ? »

Il est bien le seul à ne pas me considérer comme un monstre. Le geôlier qui monte la garde devant ma cellule m'a même une fois proposé de m'aider à m'enfuir. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que désormais je peux le faire seul. Je reste ici car je sais que c'est mon devoir. Je fais signe à mon gardien pour dire qu'il peut faire entrer ces personnes venues me voir.

Il s'agit d'un couple âgée accompagné de leurs petits-enfants. Les rares personnes qui viennent me voir dans ma cellule, sont celles qui ont assez vécu pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois de jeunes enfants les accompagner, cela me fait bizarre. La dame s'approche pour me donner un petit panier rempli de victuailles, j'aimerais refuser son offre, lui dire que d'autres personnes en ont sûrement plus besoin que moi, mais son regard triste m'en empêche. Je lui souris alors doucement et je déplace la table de bois pour la mettre au centre de la pièce.

« Partageons ce repas, il y en a bien trop pour moi tout seul. »

A son tour, elle n'eut pas le cœur à me contredire, elle devait penser à ce qui allait arriver… Elle n'est pas la seule à se sentir désolé, peut-être même coupable de ce qu'il va se passer, le regard de son mari est identique au sien. Mais mon doux sourire réchauffe les âmes de ces deux humains en fin de vie. Je questionne les enfants, eux ne se doutent de rien, sur le festival qui a lieu dans la rue.

« C'est celui de l'hiver enfin, vous savez pas ? » Me répond un petit garçon.

« Non, c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler. »

« En fait, en fait, on décore des sapins aujourd'hui et ce soir tout le monde s'offre des cadeaux. Et on fait un grand repas pour toute la famille. C'est ma fête préférée ! » S'exclame sa voisine, des étoiles pleins les yeux et un sourire immense.

« Tu peux pas demander à sortir pour venir voir ? » Demande la plus jeune du groupe avec ses deux jolies nattes. « A midi, va y avoir une fête spéciale cette année ! » Rajoute-t-elle en toute innocence.

« Ah, peut-être que je pourrais y être alors. Je demanderais. »

Je souris doucement aux petits êtres qui partagent leur repas avec moi. Les deux grands-parents ont l'air gênés et profondément tristes. Je ne peux rien faire pour eux, ils ont amenés des âmes pures et innocentes qui ne devraient pas être concernées par tout ça. Je me tourne d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois vers eux :

« Et donc, à qui allez-vous offrir vos cadeaux ? »

« A la famille ! »

« C'est bien, c'est très important la famille. »

« Voui ! » Gazouillent-ils en cœur, heureux.

« Et pour ceux qui sont tous seuls ? Il n'y a personne pour leur faire de cadeaux ? »

Un petit blanc suivi, les enfants semblent réfléchir à cette question et la réponse les rend penauds. Je ris doucement, attirant leur attention sur moi une nouvelle fois :

« Si je le pouvais, je pense que je ferais le tour du monde pour donner des cadeaux à toutes les personnes qui passent la fête de l'hiver seuls, mais aussi à ceux qui ne peuvent pas faire de cadeaux aux autres. Je verrais pleins de gens sourires et cela me remplira de joie. »

« Mais… Qui va te faire un cadeau à toi, pour te donner le sourire ? » Demande la fillette aux nattes.

« Moi je le ferais ! Je vais te faire un cadeau et je viendrais te le donner ! » Réponds son aînée.

Le garçon s'y met aussi, me promettant un cadeau et la plus petite finit par dire qu'elle aussi me fera quelque chose. Cela me rend bêtement heureux : les voir penser aux autres ainsi, si tous les Hommes de cette planète pouvaient évoluer avec cette simple idée en tête, le monde n'en serait que meilleur. Je me prends à souhaiter un tel avenir. Je réponds aux enfants que je les attendrais alors pour leurs cadeaux. Ils me promettent de les finir pour midi, au moment où j'aurais le droit de sortir.

La visite se termine et avant de partir, la vieille dame s'arrête et se tourne vers moi. Son mari et leurs petits-enfants sont déjà vers l'escalier, elle peut parler à l'abri des oreilles :

« Maître Efroya, je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous. La planète toute entière a été sauvée grâce à vous. » Elle marque un temps d'arrêt, elle hésite, puis se lance : « N'en voulez pas aux Hommes pour… Pour tout ça ? »

« Non, jamais je ne pourrais vous en vouloir. Vous renfermez en vous une chaleur exceptionnelle et c'est grâce à l'humanité que j'ai découvert ma propre chaleur. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi et retourner d'où je viens n'est pas un châtiment. »

Elle semble ne pas aimer cette réponse, mais elle s'en contente malgré tout et me remercie une nouvelle fois avant de partir sans se retourner. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait sûrement ployé sous les regrets, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne regarde pas en arrière, qu'elle ne regarde pas vers moi. Si je peux me le permettre, en plongeant dans mes souvenirs, c'est uniquement parce que je ne regrette rien. J'ai suivi ma destinée, fait les choix qu'il fallait et j'en suis fier aujourd'hui.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Tsunayoshi observait les huit Efroyas installés autour du feu. Cela faisait sept mois qu'il voyageait avec eux et il avait tellement découvert à leur côté. Il avait déjà fait la connaissance du monde, le jour où ils étaient venus le libérer de sa cage avec pour seul phrase :_ « C'est l'heure. » _Il avait été porté hors de cet endroit sombre qui le retenait, sur le dos par l'un des hommes du groupe. Tsuna c'est très rapidement plu à être à leurs côtés._

Reborn _, un Efroya à la fourrure jaune, qui lui avait appris à être attentif à tous ce qui l'entourait et à manier les armes._ Skull _, repérable de loin avec sa fourrure violette et même son étrange protection autour de la tête qu'il appelait « casque », n'était pas le plus fort mais il avait de très grandes connaissances en mécanique._ Fon _était un expert au corps à corps et il aurait voulu lui apprendre à entrer en symbiose avec les Flux, mais Tsuna y arrivait déjà seul._ Verde _pouvait se montrer distant, mais une fois qu'on le connaissait assez, il était de très bonne compagnie et son savoir ne semblait pas avoir de limite._ Viper _était en générale à l'écart du groupe, mais c'était également la première à percevoir les menaces ennemies._ Colonello _et_ Lal Mirch _formaient un duo bruyant et très amusant, et Tsunayoshi aimait tout particulièrement les voir se disputer, ils étaient un peu son manuel de vie commune. Et puis il y avait_ Luce _qui était un peu comme la mère d'une bien étrange famille, douce mais dynamique, poussant tout le monde à se surpasser et à s'éveiller au monde._

 _Tsunayoshi était un peu le petit dernier de la famille, celui qui est mignon, adorable et que tout le monde aime, le préféré du groupe. Celui qu'on couve, qu'on surprotège, mais à qui on veut tout apprendre. Le tout jeune Efroya aimait plutôt bien cette place, car il adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses : les Flux pouvaient lui parler, mais ils ne transmettaient que des informations et très peu de connaissances. De plus, il aimait tout particulièrement être aimé et entouré comme il l'était, lui qui avait commencé sa vie dans le noir, seul et détesté. C'était une chaleur qui lui était inconnue mais qui lui plaisait énormément._

 _Toutefois, il savait que cela ne durerait pas car ils avaient une mission : rétablir l'ordre naturel des choses. C'était là leur raison d'exister après tout. Ils étaient tous réuni pour la première fois de leur existence – à l'exception de Colonello et Lal qui étaient nés ensemble – mais c'était également la dernière : ils allaient devoir entrer dans une hibernation éternelle pour pouvoir canaliser et contrôler les Flux de la planète. Si jamais ils quittaient un jour leur poste, le chaos reviendrait au galop. Si Verde lui avait bien expliqué et que Tsunayoshi l'avait bien compris, les choses se profilaient de cette manière : en ce moment, les Flux courraient librement autour de la planète, s'entrechoquant, s'emmêlant, se cassant, se séparant, s'entortillant, créant ainsi toutes ses catastrophes. La raison de ses mouvements indéfinis et désordonnés était due à l'absence de chemins prédéterminés et imprégnés dans la Terre. Le chaos du monde venait donc du chaos des Flux et de leurs chemins inexistants. Leur rôle à tous allait être justement de créer des points de convergences, des repères continuels et immuables grâce à leur existence propre : ils allaient devenir ses marques et ils allaient mettre fin aux catastrophes qui secouaient le monde._

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, Tsuna ne vit que Lal Mirch, penchée au-dessus du feu de camp désormais éteint. Elle semblait songeuse et le jeune Efroya s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et où se trouvait les autres :_

 _« Ils sont en chemin pour leurs futures demeures. »_

 _« Déjà… ? »_

 _Tsunayoshi était un peu déçu mais tenta de ne rien en montrer. Ce fut un échec car l'Efroya à l'apparence d'une jeune femme, passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains tout en le couvant du regard. Le petit brun lui fit un grand sourire : même s'il aurait préféré passer un peu plus de temps avec ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, il savait que leurs consciences allaient être à jamais connectées à travers les Flux et donc que ce serait comme s'ils étaient toujours là avec lui._

 _« Tu vas m'accompagner jusqu'à mon emplacement ? C'est pour cela que tu es encore là Lal ? »_

 _« Tsuna… » Elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux caramels qui l'observaient. « C'est… Différent pour nous deux… »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« … Nous n'avons pas voulu te le dire plus tôt car nous redoutions un peu ta réaction mais… Tu ne dormiras pas avec eux et moi non plus d'ailleurs. La raison de mon existence est de te protéger au péril de ma vie s'il le faut. »_

 _« Pourquoi donc ? Nous… Nous devons faire quelque chose de dangereux ? Que se passe-t-il Lal ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que tu vas faire qui est dangereux Tsunayoshi… Mais ton environnement. Tu ne t'en es sûrement pas rendu compte, mais nous t'avons enseigné, chacun, tout ce que nous savions pour que tu puisses survivre et te protéger, afin que tu accomplisses ta destinée. Ton rôle à toi est différent des autres. »_

 _« Que dois-je faire ? » Demanda le jeune Efroya sans la moindre hésitation, surprenant Lal qui pensait qu'il pourrait se sentir trahi ou délaissé…_

 _« Si les catastrophes naturelles s'enchainent aussi vites, c'est parce que les Flux, en plus de parcourir la planète de manière aléatoire et chaotique, naissent et meurent trop rapidement. Il faut stopper le cours du Flux de la Vie afin que les autres Flux puissent se réorganiser et que nos amis puissent effectuer leur rôle. Si tu ne le fais pas, ils ne pourront jamais rien faire. »_

 **oOoOoOo**

J'entends des pas dans le couloir qui mène à ma cellule. Ce ne sont pas des visiteurs cette fois, je le sais. Leurs chaussures claquent durement contre la pierre, leurs enjambés sont grandes et assurés. Ils viennent pour moi. De toute façon, il n'y a personne d'autre dans ce coin de la prison. Je pense même qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans toute la prison. Il n'est pas encore midi, mais bientôt les cloches sonneront et ce sera la fin. Ils entrent dans ma cellule et je n'oppose aucune résistance. A quoi bon le faire maintenant ? J'ai accepté cette fin depuis longtemps, c'est bien pour cela que je ne me suis pas enfui malgré le nombre d'occasions qui se présentaient à moi. Mes poignets finissent fermement attachés entre eux, tout comme mes chevilles. Une longue chaine relie mes deux entraves pour m'empêcher de courir. Et une dernière attache leur permet de me tirer derrière eux. Même encore là, avec tous ces liens je suis capable de m'enfuir si je le souhaite. Ils s'obstinent pourtant à me traiter comme un animal. Enfin, c'est mon rôle, celui que j'ai accepté ce jour-là, quand Lal Mirch m'a raconté la vérité.

Elle m'a expliqué ce que je devais faire, mais elle m'avait tu les conséquences de cet acte. Pourtant je n'ai pas de regrets car sans cela, le monde n'aurait pas pu être sauvé. J'étais sur une place publique quand ça s'est passé. Je devais momentanément coupé le Flux de la vie pour permettre aux autres de prendre l'ascendant sur les autres Flux qui parcouraient la Terre. Lal et moi étions encerclés, mais cela n'aurait pas pu être autrement : depuis que nous avions commencés à voyager ensemble, nous étions pourchassé car on répétait sans cesse que j'apporterais la Mort avec moi. Au final, ils avaient raison. En stoppant le Flux de la vie, la Magie était devenue inaccessible aux êtres vivants. Les corps tombaient un à un autour de nous car toutes les espèces de la planète avaient besoin de la Magie pour vivre : pour eux, on pouvait la comparer à l'oxygène des humains. Etant un Efroya, cela ne me concerna pas puisque j'étais la Magie, j'étais l'oxygène de ses espèces.

Les humains armés qui faisaient partie du groupe à notre poursuite réussir à tuer Lal pendant que je faisais encore barrière au Flux de la vie, pendant que les émotions du monde entier me traversait, pendant que je découvrais la tristesse, la colère, la haine, mais aussi toute la joie et tout l'amour que ce monde avait à offrir, pendant que je comprenais enfin ce qu'était d'être en vie, pendant que je sentais une dernière fois la présence de ma famille auprès de moi… Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes pour les êtres humains, mais pour moi plusieurs années étaient passées. D'adolescent à ma fuite, j'étais devenu un homme lorsque tout s'arrêta. Le Flux de la vie m'avait apporté tout ce que je n'avais pas : connaissance et sentiments, je pouvais enfin mettre un mot sur toutes ses émotions qui se bousculaient en moi.

Ce jour-là je fus arrêté et on me promit la mort. Aujourd'hui, cette promesse allait se réaliser. On m'avait désigné comme le responsable de tout : les catastrophes ayant eu lieu avant et après ma naissance, les morts de ses catastrophes et ceux du jour où tout rentra dans l'ordre. Il y avait eu trop de sang, trop de morts, trop de pertes, pour que les humains se rendent compte qu'ils avaient été sauvé, et ils avaient besoin d'un responsable sur qui rejeter la faute, pour passer ensuite à autre chose. Ce fut moi tout naturellement qui fut choisi et j'ai accepté ce sort. J'avais pourtant la possibilité de faire le choix de m'enfuir, de vivre une vie à l'abri des regards, loin de tout, mais l'amour qu'ils ont en eux et que j'ai ressenti dans le Flux, m'empêche de les abandonner. Car j'en suis sûr s'ils n'ont pas de martyr, ils sombreront dans de nouvelles guerres et dans les ténèbres de la folie. Ils ont besoin d'être ligués contre une seule personne et je serais cette personne.

Le premier coup de cloche et le ciel s'ouvre devant moi dans son intégralité pour la première fois depuis un an. J'avais presqu'oublié à quel point il pouvait être immense et infini.

Le deuxième coup de cloche et on me tire vers ma haie d'honneur. Ils sont tous là pour me surveiller, m'empêcher de m'enfuir, me retenir ou m'attaquer si je fais le moindre mouvement brusque ou suspicieux.

Le troisième coup de cloche et j'avance entre ses hommes et ses femmes alignés, arme à la main. Je n'ai pas peur, ni d'eux ni du bourreau qui affute une dernière fois son arme en me regardant arriver.

Le quatrième coup de cloche et je suis brusquement prié de me mettre à genoux, sur ce piédestal de bois. On m'attaque au sol de manière à ce que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir.

Le cinquième coup de cloche et je prends le luxe d'observer pour la première fois de ma vie, un festival. C'est beau, c'est coloré, ça à l'air joyeux. C'est mon premier et dernier festival. J'aimerais bien qu'il neige pour que les flocons accompagnent ma chute et alourdissent mes sens.

Le sixième coup de cloche et je regarde les gens s'amasser autour de mon piédestal. Je vois beaucoup de colère dans leurs yeux et aucun visage amical. Ceux qui sont venu me remercier tout au long de l'année ont sûrement préféré rester chez eux. Je les comprends, mais je me sens un peu seul.

Le septième coup de cloche et j'aperçois au loin, trois enfants bien connus, les bras chargés par des paquets de papiers vulgairement emballés. C'est vrai que je leur ai donné rendez-vous… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, ce n'est pas un spectacle pour les enfants…

Le huitième coup de cloche et je les vois horrifier courir vers moi. Je devine dans leurs regards, toutes les questions qui les habitent mais je n'aurais malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre, je laisse cette tâche ingrate à leurs grands-parents ou à leurs parents.

Le neuvième coup de cloche et ils sont arrivés à se faufiler parmi les adultes. Ils grimpent sur le piédestal, leurs yeux embrumés par des larmes contenues. Ils tiennent chacun un paquet contre eux, un garde veut les chasser.

Le dixième coup de cloche et j'entends les cris de stupeur dans la foule. J'ai repris mon apparence originelle, me libérant de ces entraves qui n'en sont pas. Je me suis mis entre les enfants et le garde un peu trop violent. Rapidement les trois plus jeunes ouvrent les cadeaux.

Le onzième coup de cloche et je suis couvert de rubans sur mes bois, de fleurs sur ma tête et affublé d'un collier simple avec des pierres autour du cou. Les enfants sont descendus et à leur plus grande surprise, je ne les ai pas blessés et je ne me suis pas enfui. Ma tête vient même se poser là où elle doit être. Je veux mourir comme je suis réellement.

Le douzième coup de cloche et j'utilise une dernière fois mes pouvoirs pour forcer les plus jeunes à fermer les yeux. La hache tombe, sans pitié et trancha ma nuque. Je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur et une voile noire tombe sur mes yeux…

 **oOoOoOo**

Trois ans plus tard, jour pour jour, un homme se présenta à l'humanité sous le nom de Jésus. Il se disait le messie de Dieu, un être supérieur qui régissait le monde et qui apporterait à tous paix, bonheur et amour. Né le jour de la fête de l'hiver, celle-ci prit le nom de Noël. On le disait faiseur de miracles et il réussit un temps à rassembler le monde derrière lui. De nombreuses choses changèrent : le calendrier, les morts à bénir, les morts à maudire, les être à craindre.

Ainsi, les sept Efroyas retrouvés à divers endroits du globe, mais entièrement cristallisés et intouchables, furent désignés comme des Démons par ce Jésus : ils avaient causés destructions et chaos. Il prévint les Hommes de leur cruauté et leur vice, leur conseillant de ne jamais s'en approcher : Reborn devint Satan le Démon de la Colère, Viper obtint le nom de Mammon, Démon de l'Avidité, Fon se vit octroyer la Paresse et le nom de le Belphégor, Verde reçut l'Orgueil et le nom de Lucifer, Colonello était désormais connu comme Asmodée le Démon de la Luxure, Skull portait dorénavant le nom de Léviathan, le Démon de l'Envie, Luce fut renommé comme Belzébuth le Démon de la Gourmandise et Tsunayoshi changea pour Bélial, Roi des Enfers, Démon à l'aspect séducteur et à l'esprit crapuleux et vicieux, qui poussait à la révolte.

Quant à la petite communauté qui vénérait les Efroyas, désormais Démons, pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux, ils furent traité de parias et de complices du Mal. Ils furent chassés aux quatre coins du monde pour ne plus corrompre le peuple pur et pour qu'ils cessent leurs activités néfastes. Ironie du sort, lesdits complices du Mal étaient ceux qui offraient cadeaux, gîte et couvert le temps de la fête de l'hiver, à l'image des derniers mots de Tsunayoshi sur les gens pauvres et seuls. Cependant, Jésus fit avancer les Hommes et ces derniers trouvèrent une raison d'avancer et d'espérer.

Où est donc le mal ? Où est donc le bien ? Ces deux notions n'existent pas. Il suffit de passer de l'autre côté pour se rendre compte de ce fait. Il n'y a que des êtres et leurs actions. Et on ne peut pas réellement juger ces personnes qui vivent, voient le monde à leur façon et agissent pour ce qu'ils croient justes.

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Pas grand-chose à dire franchement. Je me suis rendu compte après coup qu'éventuellement la fin pouvait rappeler celle de Code Geass, mais ce n'était absolument pas mon intention. Sinon, oui c'est triste, peut-être que vous avez versé quelques larmes. Mais personnellement, ce n'est pas la mort de Tsuna qui m'a le plus marqué quand je l'ai relu mais toute sa réflexion. Est-ce que fut également votre cas ?

En tout cas j'espère malgré tout que vous avez aimé et bien que cela finisse plutôt mal/bizarrement, je vous souhaite quand un joyeux noël (et non je ne suis pas dépressive xD)


End file.
